Digital video recorders (DVRs) are being used by many users. A service is provided where users can automatically record videos, such as TV shows, movies, or any other media, using their DVR. The DVRs provide enhancements for shifting the viewing time to a time that is preferred by viewers. For example, viewers may fast forward the media to a point that is desired. However, the process for shifting the viewing time is tedious and time-consuming. For example, while a user is watching different television shows, the user may have to fast forward the media multiple times. The user may have to manually start the fast forwarding and then manually stop the fast forwarding at the right time to continue watching the show.